


move

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lydia gets hangry when she doesn't eat, don't we all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Move over, you jackass!” Lydia yells. She’s starving, and they are going to be late if this jackass doesn’t get out of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of the [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/post/114519393799/blahblahwritingblah-hawkwardeye-using-the).

“Move over, you jackass!” Lydia yells. She’s starving, and they are going to be late if this jackass doesn’t get out of the way. That’s one thing she loathes about Beacon Hills (besides the obvious monster problem), astronomically slow drivers, and the fact that there’s only one lane heading in town. She growls, gripping the steering wheel in a white-knuckled death grip.

“Babe,” Allison interrupts, earning her a quick death glare from her girlfriend. She reaches over to remove one tense hand from the wheel, kisses the tip of each finger, and then places a granola bar in it.

Lydia’s brow furrows. “I can’t. We are almost there. They are having a surprise party for me. How rude would it be for me to show up not hungry?”

“Dammit. I should have known that you would figure it out.”

“Of course I figured it out. Here,” she says and tries to hand the bar back to Allison.

“Lydia, eat the damn granola bar. Nobody is going to know or care that you ate it. And I know you. You’ll still be hungry, but not starving and much less mean.”

Lydia’s face falls, and she slumps back in the seat. At the next red light, she glances over with an apologetic look on her face. “Am I being mean again?” she asks while ripping open the wrapper.

Allison smiles and leans over, taking Lydia’s face in her hands. “Yes,” she says and leans in to kiss the crumbs off her mouth.

It must have been longer than she thought because an aggravated driver behind them blares their horn. “And we should probably go,” Allison whispers, eyes locked on Lydia’s lips.

Lydia sighs and settles back into her seat. “I promise I’ll act surprised.”

Allison giggles and leans over the center console to rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I know.”


End file.
